hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
PhredGot1
Birth name: Ndondi Fredrick Kandjembe Born: 18 May 1990 Rundu, Namibia Genre: Rap Occupation: Rapper, Producer, Actor Ndondi Fredrick Kandjembe (born 18 May 1990), better known by his stage name PhredGot1, is a Namibian born Rapper, Producer and Actor. He has been certified the Most Streamed Artist 2018 by Namibia’s biggest online music store and has made history by holding the 4th, 3rd and 2nd spots on their Top 10 simultaneously. He recently released the most anticipated debut album of the year, No Validation. Early life Born in Rundu, Ndondi Frederick Kandjembe started writing music when he was 14 years old in a group where he began to develop skills such as music structuring. Career PhredGot1 unveiled his highly anticipated debut album titled No Validation on the 23rd of November 2018 in collaboration with the Namibian based multimedia powerhouse, Young Tycoon Media. The innovative fusion of Rap with other African genres such as Kwaito & Afrobeats that are carefully pieced together with incredible lyricism by PhredGot1 has garnered him plenty of number 1 hits. PhredGot1's first project prior to his highly anticipated debut album was his mix tape The Warm Welcome. This was released 16 June 2017. Here he simply introduced himself as a Rapper and as a Producer. This mix tape garnered him his second number 1 hit record The New Guy 10/10 which was the remix of his first single The New Guy. His second release was the critically acclaimed mix tape titled God. Family. Music. He explained that the title expresses the three things that are most important to him. He explained that God gave him the talent, his family gives him the drive to push this Namibian music to the world. This tape garnered two number 1 hit records The New Guy (a bonus track) and Price. Price went on to be his first most streamed record and number 1 record on Namibia’s biggest music online store. PhredGot1 shot music videos for each track and has 80,000 views combined. PhredGot1's highly anticipated album No Validation is definitely a story to hear through his music. This album’s focus expresses his personal emotions, chasing his dreams and the enthusiasm he has to be Rap’s New Identity. It has only 3 featured artists that is Nashawn, Princelou Faragama & Swartbaster. The debut album contains 12 incredible records that tell episodes of seeking no validation from nobody. The album has given PhredGot1 another number 1 chart topping single titled Boss Man which has a music video right now and also it has given him the ‘Most Streamed Artist 2018 ’ certification on Donlu Africa. In addition, he has made history by having the 4th, 3rd and 2nd spots at the same time on Donlu Africa’s Top 10 . PhredGot1 made his debut as an actor in the Namibian movie Careful (2019) directed and written by Skrypt. Also starring KP Illest. Style and influences In an interview, he mentioned that he listens to a wide array of different genres such as Kwaito & Afrobeats & Pop rather than just Rap music. Thus, he has created a new sound wave which has a big appeal to fans. Discography Mix Tapes The Warm Welcome (16 June 2017) God. Family. Music (16 December 2017) Studio Album No Validation (23 November 2018) Filmography Careful (2019)